nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverwinter Nine
Neverwinter Nine is a prestige class in NWN2. Neverwinter Nine Description: The Neverwinter Nine are part of a close circle of bodyguards that protect Lord Nasher and, to a greater extent, Neverwinter itself. The Neverwinter Nine are selfless wardens with powers to shield others from harm and react to danger with equal parts focus and fury. While bodyguard by title, the Neverwinter Nine's abilities aren’t strictly defensive; they are trained to kill swiftly, not to endlessly absorb punishment until more help arrives. Members of the Nine come from all walks of life, though the job is most suited for fighters, rangers, paladins, rogues, and monks who have the necessary mix of martial prowess and combat reflexes. A character can achieve a maximum of 5 levels in the Neverwinter Nine prestige class. In the official campain this class becomes available at the beginning of chapter 3. Prior to that, the prerequisite title feat is not available. It is, however, available in Storm of Zehir without having to gain the epitaph for it from the main campaign. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +6 Special: Member of the Neverwinter Nine. Note: the 'Member of the Neverwinter Nine' requirement does not apply when Storm of Zehir is installed. Class Features Class Progression Protective Aura At 1st level, the Nine gain an aura that grants +2 to all saving throws, +1 deflection bonus to armor class for all allies within 10 feet. This bonus does NOT apply to the Nine, only to their allies. At 4th level, this bonus increases to +3 saving throws, +2 deflection bonus, and the protection extends to allies within 15 feet. Guarding the Lord Beginning at 2nd level, the Nine can protect one selected ally within 30 feet. This protection acts as the shield other spell cast at the Nine’s character level. The only difference with the spell is that the target only takes 30% damage (instead of 50%), and the member of the Nine takes half the initial damage rounded down (instead of the remaining). This ability can be used three times per day. Frantic Reactions At 3rd level, the Nine can rush across the battlefield and defeat the enemies plaguing their allies. This translates to a 10% increase in movement speed, +2 bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity provoked by movement and +2d6 sneak attack damage. All-Out Assault At 5th level, the Nine can concentrate for a round and focus their strength, making all of their melee attacks for the next three rounds inflict maximum damage. However, at the end of each of these three rounds, the Nine takes 10 points of damage from the incredible strain. This ability can be used once per day. * The 10 points of damage are Magical, so a damage reduction of 10 Magical will prevent this 30 points of damage. * Only some damage modifiers are maximized: ** Physical damage modifiers (additional bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing) are maximized. ** non-Physical damage modifiers (e.g. Cold, Magical, Acid) are not maximized. ** Sneak attack damage is not maximized. Gameplay Notes The "member of the Neverwinter Nine" requirement is satisfied by the Neverwinter Nine Epithet feat (1760). If you have installed the expansion Storm of Zehir, this feat is no longer required, meaning all you have to do is to reach Base Attack +6 to start this PrC, even whilst playing the original NWN2 campain. * This prestige class may be disabled in some online servers, along with Shadow Thief of Amn. NWN Comparison *This class did not exist in NWN. 3.5 Rules Comparison *The parry skill was created by NWN and is not a feature of DnD 3.5. It has returned in NWN2 for the same reasons it was in NWN. Category:Prestige Classes